


the only one who kisses better than me is me

by nanchons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: :-), Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multi, the boys bein cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanchons/pseuds/nanchons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami doesn’t have any idea how they got onto this subject, especially since he tries with every fiber of his being to avoid any talk of any kind of romantic feelings he might have, for anyone, or Kuroko, mostly, but they’re sitting there, and Kagami’s face is on fire, and Aomine’s like, “I’m the best kisser,” insistent, and Kuroko’s eyes glint behind his milkshake like he’s just discovered the secret to the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only one who kisses better than me is me

**Author's Note:**

> only in my dreams do i own kuroko no basuke

Kagami doesn’t have any idea how they got onto this subject, especially since he tries with every fiber of his being to avoid any talk of any kind of romantic feelings he might have, for anyone, or Kuroko, mostly, but they’re sitting there, and Kagami’s face is on fire, and Aomine’s like, “I’m the best kisser,” insistent, and Kuroko’s eyes glint behind his milkshake like he’s just discovered the secret to the universe.

“Really?” Kuroko challenges, not looking away from Aomine for a moment.

“Yeah, way better than this idiot, I’m sure of it,” Aomine replies through a mouthful of burger, all arrogant eyebrows and casual smiles.

Kagami marvels at how graceful the guy can be even speaking with his mouth full, his arm propped up on the back of the booth only inches from Kuroko’s head and not even a hint of red on his face. Kagami would be on the floor at even the thought of such casual almost-contact, is practically on the floor right now just from sitting across from him. He stops marveling, and he’s angry. He’s even angrier when Kuroko’s lips form into the tiniest hint of a smile, turned to Aomine, not him. Without thinking, as is the usual where Kuroko’s involved lately, Kagami speaks.

“Yeah right. I’m ten times the kisser you could ever be.”

Aomine scoffs.

“I bet you couldn’t keep up with me for even a minute.”

“Asshole, how would you know? I totally could.”

Kuroko eyes flick up from his milkshake, locking on Kagami’s, emanating the quiet mischief they do only when Kagami’s near future involves feeling like an idiot, and he says, “Kagami-kun should test his theory; I will judge,” and Kagami’s life ends. Kuroko’s insane.

So they end up outside on the nearest basketball court, actually _agreeing_ to try out Kuroko’s suggestion, the sun setting and bathing everything in warm orange light like it wants Kagami to have an embarrassment aneurysm from Kuroko looking too soft and beautiful and totally like someone who deserves a candle-lit dinner and a glass of red wine, or something. They’re sitting on the floor, the three of them in a lopsided triangle, Kuroko with his legs politely crossed and his hands clasped together in his lap like he’s prepared for some Serious Business. He nods at Aomine, and Kagami's eyes widen. Before Kagami can even send a panicked look his way, Aomine’s palm is warm on Kagami’s warmer face, and they’re kissing. Actually kissing, on a basketball court, in front of Kuroko, at Kuroko’s command _._ Aomine’s surprisingly soft mouth and unsurprisingly rough fingers draw Kagami into action, and again without thinking, he closes his eyes tight and pushes against him like it’s a battle. Kuroko _is_ watching, after all. The thrill of that thought distracts him enough from the kiss that he doesn’t notice it’s over until Kuroko’s saying, “Results… inconclusive,” a look on his face Kagami’s never seen before. Aomine’s got his ‘Wait, I didn’t just win?’ face on, and Kagami wants to punch it.

Instead, Kagami grabs Aomine’s head with both hands, shifts onto his knees to get a better angle, and slams their mouths together. Aomine inhales sharply, and leans back a little. Kagami’s chest alights at the small victory. Before he knows what’s happening, his tongue is out, sweeping hungrily over Aomine’s bottom lip, to which Aomine’s protest dies and his lips part, hot, and Kuroko tilts his head thoughtfully somewhere on the edge of Kagami’s consciousness. He pushes forward to slide his tongue against Aomine’s, burning inside Aomine’s mouth. The feeling is surreal, wet and hot, and Aomine’s weirdly submissive in a way that’s so un-Aomine Kagami can’t stop the small appreciative hum that escapes his throat. He’d expected biting, gnawing, pushing and shoving, but Aomine’s just grabbing at the air in front of Kagami’s chest and breathing hard. Kagami’s kinda disappointed, kinda pleased. Kinda freaking out. When he needs to breathe and pulls away, Aomine wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, panting, and Kagami’s feels like he’s won despite how hot his face burns. Aomine recovers quickly, though, sits up and shrugs a shoulder, and says,

"Pretty okay, for an American."

Kagami wants to punch him, again. He manages not to, just kneels there kind of stunned, between the way his stomach's churning and his brain's melting.

Kuroko eyes the way Kagami’s leaning over Aomine, one hand on his knee, their chests almost touching, and takes a deep breath. There might be a slight pinkish tint to Kuroko’s usually pale cheeks, but Kagami isn’t sure. The moment Kuroko speaks it doesn’t even matter anymore, ‘cause he’s saying, quiet,

“I think, it would be best if I tried you both myself. To get the most accurate results.”

Kagami’s stomach drops and some freakish hybrid of panic and anticipation rises in his chest, closing his throat and pounding in his ears. He brings his fingers to his mouth and imagines how Kuroko would feel against them, not for the first time. Compared to Aomine, he’d be small, and cold, probably, compared to Aomine's heat. Ghost-like, right? Absolutely perfect, he’s gotta be. Kagami’s mind wanders dangerously into places he’d denied it previously. Kissing Kuroko, kissing Kuroko naked, kissing Kuroko naked on a bed—

“Me first,” Aomine interrupts, sliding out from almost-under Kagami and prowling towards Kuroko. Kagami tries to be angry, he really does, tries to be jealous as Kuroko leans in, face pink and lips pouted, as Aomine's hand rests devastatingly on his waist, but all he can do is stare.

He’s never seen Kuroko kiss anyone before, which is pretty normal. What isn’t normal is the way Kagami’s heart stops, in a good way, when Aomine’s fingers thread through Kuroko’s hair, and Kuroko moans softly, like he can’t help himself, holding gently onto Aomine’s shirt. The tiniest sound, yet Kagami’s ears explode and his breath comes short and gaspy. Aomine seems to be giving it his all, and there’s the biting Kagami had expected. He guesses Kuroko just inspires that kind of thing. Aomine looks like an addict, and Kagami totally knows that feeling. He can’t help but imagine them doing this horizontally, undressing each other, dark skin against pale. The way Aomine would devour him, ram him into the bed, make him moan out loud. The sounds Aomine would make. The anticipation's making his skin crawl more and more as Aomine gets clingier and clingier, and if he doesn’t touch Kuroko now he’s gonna choke and die. He shuffles over and puts a hand on Aomine’s shoulder, squeezes, and gives him a look like, _I know._ Aomine lets go, nodding, and Kuroko kind of twists away, lets out a huff, places his hands on his cheeks, stares wide-eyed at the ground. Kagami puts a hand on his shoulder, too, and squeezes. He doesn’t really know what else to do.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko breathes, eyes glazed, cheeks pink, and Aomine’s forgotten.

"Yeah," Kagami tries to say, but it dies in his throat when Kuroko's eyes crinkle up, and he smiles, and he swallows, leans, tilts, and--

Kisses him. Kuroko kisses him, and Kagami's been wanting this for so long he doesn't even know how not to pull Kuroko up, flush against him, and hold on like kissing Kuroko's the only thing keeping him alive. Kagami wants to think they fit, but they don’t, too many limbs and too close. Too good to pull away and readjust, anyway, and it’s perfect. Kuroko tastes like vanilla, and isn't cold but hot, hot, hot in Kagami's arms, against Kagami’s tongue. As they move against each other, heads tilting, Kagami’s cheek presses to the top of Kuroko’s nose, the one part of him that’s freezing, and Kagami almost melts. Small pale fingers wrap around the back of Kagami’s neck, and small reddened lips sigh against Kagami’s mouth, and the rest until they gasp apart is a blur of trying not to get a boner and never wanting to let go. It’s simultaneously the most stressful and most relieving experience he’s had ever, like his whole life has been leading up to this moment, and if he fucks it up, the world ends.

Maybe it’s because it’s with Kuroko or because he’s only ever kissed two other people and Aomine, just now, but it’s the best kiss he’s ever had. The tingling in his lips makes his brain fuzzy, and he tries to sit cross-legged, like Kuroko was, cool and composed, but he leans back a little too far, and keeps leaning back, and flops flat onto the ground with a sigh. Jesus fucking Christ. He might have that aneurism, after all. A few seconds of silence pass, until a weird sound starts coming out of Kuroko. It almost sounds like soft crying, and Kagami immediately wants to die. He sits up at the speed of light and makes eye contact with an equally startled and panicked Aomine, before scrambling to crouch at Kuroko’s side and put a hand hesitantly on his knee, comforting, he hopes. Kuroko’s bowed head and shaking shoulders shut him out, and he thinks he might have to exile himself to the fiery pits of hell for making Kuroko cry. So stupid, so goddamn stupid.

“Tetsu?” Aomine finally says, and Kuroko lifts his head.

Kagami expects his soul to be crushed into pathetic, miserable dust by Kuroko’s crying face, but instead, he realizes, Kuroko’s smiling, covering his mouth politely with his hand. Kuroko’s laughing. Out loud. It’s quiet and light, and beautiful, and so rare that Kagami’s sure he’s in the presence of one of the great wonders of the world. The weird noise goes from being the most painful sound in the entire universe to being the most incredible sound in the entire universe, better than Aomine apologizing, better than Kuroko moaning, better than Seirin cheering them on five minutes to go and 10 points under, and Kagami falls straight back onto his ass in shock. Laughing? What’s he even laughing about? And after all this time of Kuroko’s feelings torturously being both the single thing he cares the most about and the single thing he understands the least, and Kuroko just laughs, Kagami’s so relieved at finally understanding something Kuroko does, at least a little bit, that he just laughs right back at him. Aomine’s confused face turns into a grumpy one, which makes Kagami laugh even harder.

“Tch, you know he’s laughing at you, idiot,” Aomine says, and crosses his arms, and Kagami really can’t stop.

They sit there until it’s dark and Kuroko’s shivering, and as they’re walking home Kagami brings himself to put an arm around his shoulders. At the same time, Aomine’s leaning over to do the same from the other side, and they kind of end up bumping arms awkwardly until they both give up. Kuroko notices, and turns to Aomine, linking their arms, and Kagami’s heart collapses and withers into nothing in the few seconds it takes Kuroko to do the same to him. Kagami stops walking, confused. Kuroko does too, Aomine following, and looks up, face blank, and Kagami’s brain finally catches up. He looks at Aomine, who’s smirking. Kuroko fucking planned this whole thing. Kuroko wanted this, whatever it is, this thing between the three of them, and Kagami’s kind of awed that he was so slow at picking up on it, that he’s even surprised it worked. Of course it worked, he’s Kuroko. When Kuroko wants something, he’ll never give up until he gets it. Of course. Aomine knows it too. Kagami feels like an idiot, and it’s the best day of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (sighing) these fucking boys


End file.
